


My True Love

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack writes a poem about his true love





	My True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack's eyes glazed over as he took in the sight. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'you are absolutely, positively perfect.'

He went to his office, signed onto the internet and found the contest. He thought about what he had just seen and the words came with no problem, flying from his fingertips, onto his keyboard, into his PC....

* * *

As I gaze at you my friend, I know you will protect me   
You shine as no other, and I smile as I see you at my side  
You have been with me since the very beginning  
Traveled to so many places with me  
I feel sometimes that you are a part of me, without you I am lost  
To touch you is to know safety, to hold you divine  
When we're away on business, I share my room with you  
In the eves I see you and I am without fear  
You keep me company when I am lonely  
Listen to me when I speak, without any interruption  
Together we are brave, strong, unstoppable  
As long as you are here, I am unbreakable  
Be with me always, never leave me

* * *

Jack stopped typing and read what he had written. "Not Shakespeare, but it'll do." He went to get some pie and when he got back he saw Daniel sitting at his desk.

"Oh Jack," Daniel sighed.

"Danny, what are you doing at my computer?"

"I came in here to talk to you and I saw this. Do you really mean all of it?"

"Of course I do. It's for this poetry contest. You can win a trip to Disneyland."

"Are we going to go together?"

Jack did a double-take. "Daniel, I...."

Daniel got out of his seat, slowly walking to Jack.

Jack backed up until he was against the wall. "Daniel."

Daniel pressed against him, bracing his hands against the wall, lips brushing Jack's. "Just so you know, I feel the same way."

The kiss was electric and Jack felt his legs go weak. "Daniel that was...was...."

"Let's go home Jack."

"Okay Danny," he squeaked. "My place or yours?"

Daniel kissed him again. "Whatever you want lover."

* * *

A few hours later they lay together, sweaty and satiated, Daniel in Jack's arms, Jack holding his precious bundle.

"I never had anyone write poetry for me before Jack. It was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it Danny. Now go to sleep. We have tomorrow off and I intend to tire you out some more."

"G'night Jack," Daniel murmured, snuggling close. "I love you."

"Good night, sweet Daniel. I love you too."

Jack smiled to himself.

If Daniel ever found out he was writing about his P-90 he was dead meat.

FIN


End file.
